With mounting instances of abuse, addiction, and death caused by anti-psychotic medication, there has been a recent increase in the search for alternative forms of medicating those who need help. Not just in humans, but in other mammals like dogs, a large number of prescription medicines either have terrible side effects or are ineffective for their intended purpose. This expanded search for alternative remedies has led to an increase in the development of cannabis-based medications. Cannabis, or marijuana, comes in various forms which includes whole and/or partial plants utilization, with some possessing a high psychoactive content and others having no psychoactive effect. Both humans and other mammals have specific cannabinoid receptor sites. These sites are primarily in the brain and central nervous system and in peripheral organs, especially immune cells. Together, the receptors make up what is called the “endocannabinoid system.” The molecule that is responsible for most of the psychoactive effects of marijuana is called tetrahydrocannabinol, or THC. This molecule mimics the naturally produced neurotransmitter known as anandamine by stimulating the CB1 receptors in the brain to create the psychoactive, “high” feeling often associated with marijuana. On the other hand, the cannabidiol, or CBD, molecule found in some marijuana actually counteracts the effects of psychoactive molecules like THC. CBD is an antagonist to the CB1 and/or CB2 receptors and opposes the effects of THC. However, THC being psychoactive and CBD being non-psychoactive does not mean that one or the other is bad or good individually. The interactive synergy between cannabis compounds has been coined the “entourage effect” and offers a full spectrum of therapeutic compounds (e.g., cannabinoids and terpenoids) from “whole plant medicine.”.
In this regard, while there are many possible benefits to marijuana based medicines (which are endocannabinoid enhancers (eCBEs)), to this point in time, there has been difficulty in creating effective hybrid cannabis plants that, when mixed them with other substances, create effective medicines with minimal side effects for mammals.